el bello durmiente
by lainspirada
Summary: una remoledación de la bella durmiente. divertida, entretenida y que les gustará. yaa heemoss subiidooo el primeeer caapitulooo ieeeaaah!


[Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Disney, y algunos escritores manga. Esta historia no se puede difundir

**Harry potter : el bello durmiente**

_Capítulo 1 – el nacimiento._

Había una vez ..

Era un día soleado. En el reino de Godric había nacido un bebé príncipe. Su nombre era Harry potter. Todo el pueblo se había reunido en la casa de los Potter. Todo el mundo estaba islusionado. Todos menos, los padres del prota, ya que acababan de comprar esta casa i estaban pensando en como pagar la hipoteca de esta, si con la hipoteca naranja, que les ofrecia una gran rentabilidadcon un 5 T.A.E. o escoger la Barclays, que desde el principio ya les había gustado por la musiquilla del anuncio. Además, todo el mundo se estaba volviendo loco ya que no cabían en esta, y en vez de dar el regalo a Harry y salir por la puerta, le daban el regalo i desaparecían por la ventana.

De pronto, el cielo se volvió de un color rosa, las nubes adoptaron formas de estrellas i corazones, i de allá salió volando .. SUPERMAAAN ¡ [xorizo con paaan!

Si si, también le traía un regalo. Era un muñeco de este mismo para que en los peores momentos fuera valiente.

Toda la gente estaba concentrada en el nuevo llegado, y nadie se dio cuenta de que los príncipes de la madriguera habían llegado. Ahí, de pié, estaban doña Molly, don Arthur, sus tres hijos mayores, Billy, Charlie, y .. el prefecto perfecto Percy; los dos macarras más buscados del reino, Freddi y Georgi; el hijo menor sabelotodo " yo soy el hada más mona, inteligente, perfecta, elegane, .. y me olvidé modesta " Ron Weasley; y por último, la única hija de los Weasley que con una sola mirada logró intimidar a toda la familia. Esta última, de cinco años de edad, se había ido acercando hacia la espantosa cuna de color rosa porque dudaba que lo que había dentro fuese realmente el HOMBRE de la que hablaba la profecía. Al llegar junto a esta, no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al fijarse en las preciosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, aunque se desvaneció enseguida al ver que el niño estaba acurrucado junto a la Barbie "se va de compras con Shelly" . suspiró. ¿Es que nadie se había dado cuenta que ese niño era más mujer que ella?

De repente, la puerta se abrió y ingresaron en el salón Severus Snape, el hada cuyo mayor enemigo era Pantene Pro-V suave, liso y sedoso; y Draco Malfoy, "el engominado más sexy de todo el reino".

Ron fue a su encuentro, y, cuando al fin Fauna, Flora, y Primavera se hubieron juntado, empezaron a cantar un regalo para Harry y este será bendecido con la canción.

**O****wn gift is own song... and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It maybe quite simple, but now that it's done  
We hope you don't mind, We hope you don't mind **

**That We put down in words...  
How wonderful life is now you are in the world .. **

_**Moulin rouge- Your song**_

Ooohh, medio salon estaba llorando de felicidad. Y todos juntos se puesieron a cantar otra vez este trozo de la canción. Pero a la veintena vez que la cantaban, apareció el más temible "porque yo lo valgo" Voldemort interrumpiendolos con su magnífica y potente canción "la Traviatta" de Pavarotti.

Cuando el silencio y el temor reinó en la sala, Voldemort habló:

¿Porqué nadie me avisó de esta fiesta?

El iaio del niño contestó:

no deberías estar aquí, Tom.

Nos volvemos a encontra, cuatro ojos.

Perdona Tom, mi nombre es.. [y un trueno sonó DUMBLEDOOOORRRRE!

Mientras, Voldemort se mofaba de él imiándolo:

se de sobras quien eres, Albus.

Uououoooo! Apuestas apuestas! – dijeron Fred y George, ante lo que su madre les dio una colleja.

Voldemort travesó todo el gran salón hasta llegar a la cuna, donde le dijo:

Hola Harry Potter. Soy tu peooooor pesadilla..

En ocasiones veo muertos.. – contesta Harry.

A DIICHOO SU PRIMEERAA PAALABRAA QUERIIDOOO ¡ - gritó Lily.

NOOO SUU PRIMERAA FRAAASEE! – contestó James.

Hombre, yo diría que es una oración, pues esta lleva verbo- aclaró Sirius.

Bueno ya, me estais cortando mi monólogo- gritó con furia Tomy. – a lo que iba, - y de repente se puso serio otra vez- Harry Potter, yo te maldigo. Dentro de 16 años .. esperen, que no me acuerdo – saca un guión donde tenia apuntado – caerás en un sueño eterno del cual nunca despertarás. – y desaparece.

NOOOO! –grito James. SI MI HIJO SE MUEREE, ¿QUIEN ACABARA DE PAGAR LA HIPOTECA?

Pero entonces, las tres haditas, se acercaron al niño y dijeron :

nuestro regalo será:

dentro de dieciséis años….

Cuando caigas en un sueño eterno ..

Solo despertaras..

con un beso de amor verdadero.

Y desaparecieron.

Continuará….

**Notas de las autoras**

Bueno y que les parecio nuestra historia?? Es una coña nacida en un dia de aburrimiento esperamos k les a ya gustado!!! Dejen reviewsss!!!!

fROm Cris y Elsa.


End file.
